onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Immolo
Welcome Hi and welcome to the One Piece Encyclopedia! Thanks for your edit to the Sube Sube no Mi page. Abuse Just some things. #Some of the people you are reporting to no longer edit here. #You do not have to go around spreading the news like spam. #I already told you my reasons for locking the page. You do not have to make me a villian. Listen I wouldn't have locked the page if there was talking. Aiddon amongst others was not talking. If I left the page in the state he wanted, would he have talked.Mugiwara Franky 19:53, 28 August 2009 (UTC) If you were being reasonable you wouldn't have just locked the page into what you wanted. You could have just put your ideas under trivia. Furthermore, the reason I posted on some many people's pages is that I did not trust your suggestion. As for the not talking, it wasn't that they weren't talking. Its just that they didn't say anything you wanted to hear. Immolo 20:15, 28 August 2009 (UTC) :If you had hard facts instead of just faulty inferences then people would have been willing to listen to your side. Immolo 20:19, 28 August 2009 (UTC) ::Look this whole thing started when I was trying to clean the page, fix grammar, write the facts. All of a sudden I notice that there's anon ip changing my work. I started talking to see what was going on and Aiddon showed up, apparently the user of the ip. Then Drunk Samurai, an editor who is known for edit wars, started reverting and then Aiddon started reverting. Drunk Samurai maybe known for his edit wars but Aiddon was a relatively new editor. Aiddon was not talking. Drunk Samurai was not talking. Who am so supposed to revert to whose version, the one which belongs to a person I know or the one which belongs to a person I don't know. ::If you read the discussion, which I am sure you have, I have stated facts. They are facts and not just theories. At the moment, there has only been a few people who participated in the discussion. Me and Aiddon take up much of the discussion. There is currently no consesus between two people.Mugiwara Franky 20:36, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Sometimes the outcome contradicts the facts. Aside from Ace's parentage, there was barely a hint that pointed to Robin joining, but plenty of facts that pointed to Vivi (among other characters) joining the crew. You mentioned that it was stated "her beauty was said to second only to the Mermaid Princess". So until the MP makes her appearance and we see how much fawning there is over her (or until it is officially stated in the manga or by Oda), where her irresistability comes from is neutral (and should be stated as such). :Kaizoku-Hime 21:07, 28 August 2009 (UTC) I will say if there is a problem on the page, then it is okay for an Admin to lock it until the issue is resolved. MF hasn't done anything wrong on THAT part. If anything, you cannot fault an admin for making the wiser decision to end a problem until the issue is resolved. Other details aren't important to me enough to worth mentioning. Whether its the version of the page you want or not, thats not important; now the issue must be resolved, that is. Back it up with facts; blow away the speculation. That is ALL I have to say. I astain from this argument. I see no point in siding with this. Arguments like this I prefer to be dealt with quickly before the problem gets too loud, but unfortantely, its there. One-Winged Hawk 21:52, 28 August 2009 (UTC) ::So, just what did Mugiwara Family do again? - BattleFranky202 22:39, 28 August 2009 (UTC) :::Using his power as an admin to stop an argument by making his side win so he could advance his pet theory. To see his pet theory all you have to is go to the Mero Mero no Mi page.Immolo 23:09, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Mugiwara FRANKY, not Family. It's not his action that's the problem, see the Irresistability from Devil Fruit section of the Mero Mero no Mi talk page & give your opinion on it. :Kaizoku-Hime 23:20, 28 August 2009 (UTC) I did not lock the page in order to win an argument. I locked the page so people can talk about the argument. There was a problem before the lock. Aiddon was reverting. Drunk Samurai was reverting. Joekiddo somehow got into the mess. There were about four editors fighting.Mugiwara Franky 01:57, 29 August 2009 (UTC) To Immolo, don't encourge me to join your palace coup and MF's action is not an act of abuse but an act of peacekeeping. If MF banned me, Aiddon and DS, that would be an abuse but he only locks it to stop the war, not twist our arms to say how right he is. Now never sent an "wahwah" messages on my talk page again understand? Now open a dictonary to find out what "abuse" means and use the words right. Man, I'm goning to find the wikia staffer and set up another vote to select more adminstrator to lighten the load on MF's back, seriously this wikia needs more staff and MF cannot be doing all the hard work. Joekido 02:42, 29 August 2009 (UTC)